


Last Burst of Summer

by velvetcat09



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: Gintoki has a pessimistic view in life.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Last Burst of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marucchi/gifts).



Life is full of surprises.

Is what an optimist would say. Someone who doesn’t have a care in this world, who lives by going with the flow, enjoying what life has in store for them. Someone like Sakata Gintoki. Except he’s not an optimist. He considers himself neutral in that disposition quiz, not exactly a realist, though.

But right here, witnessing the scene unfolding in front of him, he considers himself tipping to the pessimistic side.

School has ended hours ago, Gintoki was just about to wrap up after his club activity when he passes the teacher’s office. The door is slightly left open by whoever entered last. Out of curiosity and the why-the-hell-not of it, Gintoki takes a peek.

He sees the dark mop of Hijikata Toushirou, neck bend in an unusually glum posture. He’s standing in front of a person who’s sitting in an office chair. Gintoki recognizes that teacher.

The silver-haired teen watches as the teacher’s hand reach up to ruffle Hijikata’s hair. His eyes then widen at a display that he swears has never seen in his entire life knowing Hijikata Toushirou. The raven blushes, smiles, accepting the hand on top of his head meekly; and Gintoki’s chest aches.

Life is just full of surprises and Gintoki sees it as a disappointment.

* * *

Hijikata and Gintoki goes to the same class. Gintoki is the pride of the kendo club while Hijikata is the ace of the baseball club team. It’s a good thing that they both aren’t on the same club because they’re constantly at each other’s throat. Always has a thing to say to just annoy the hell out of the other, the need to one-up each other. They’ve passed the phase of physical fighting, that was on the first year. Now that they’re in their third year and this will be their last summer before they graduate. Nowadays they maintain a mild-level verbal fight. They both take turns in initiating the bickering and throws of insults.

They’re the class’ chaotic duo that annoys the hell out of entire class to the point that their homeroom teacher always thinks it’s funny to have them grouped together for projects. He hates that rotten teacher with every fiber of his being. Annoying bastard. They both think of that teacher as such.

At least until that one afternoon.

Gintoki realizes, he’s the only one hating that man. Hijikata has a different feeling towards that man. Realizing this makes Gintoki hates the guy even more.

“What did he say?”

“Huh?”

Gintoki keeps his eyes on his Switch as he repeats it for the man smoking in the balcony. “What did _he_ say to you?”

Ginpachi glances at his brother who’s lounging on the sofa before stubbing his cigarette on the ashtray. He walks inside the apartment. “You saw us.”

“I can report you for harassing student.”

Once a brat, always a brat. Ginpachi goes to the kitchen for some beer. “Nothing. Hijikata-kun was just asking if sensei is going to the summer festival next week.”

“You’re not a teacher at home, drop it.” Gintoki focuses on battling the fourth gym leader, but _damnit_ , pokemon battles sure are boring.

“Says the kid who threatens to report me to the principle.”

Gintoki closes the game mid-battle. He hisses lowly. “I’m not a kid.”

“Yes, you are. Both of you.”

Gintoki scowls at his brother’s impassive face, sitting on the dining chair sipping his beer. The teen tries to muster all his anger in that instance but in the end he just deflates inside. The pessimism already taking roots, there’s no returning to his neutral view anymore.

“Are you going?”

“What do you think I should do?” Ginpachi props his face on his palm and Gintoki hates his brother so much.

“I ask you first.”

“I ask you second.”

_Fuck this guy._

“I think you should go.” When the words come out from his mouth, so does his last hold of any hope in life.

Ginpachi scrutinizes him from across the room. These two silver-haired brothers are known for their infamous blank, dead-fish-eyed, expression. To bystanders’ eyes, they both have the same bored look that give away nothing. However, those close to they would know that the older has the upper hand in this battle on ‘who has the blankest face’ out of the two. Ginpachi’s expression is flawless while Gintoki still has cracks in it. And this time is no different at all, Gintoki can’t read what’s inside his brother’s head.

“Why should I go?” Ginpachi says with his ever-monotonous voice and it irks Gintoki how the older is playing around this because there’s no way the guy doesn’t _know_.

Gintoki grits his teeth. “Just go.”

“And I ask why.”

The image of Hijikata Toushirou with his head lowered pops inside Gintoki’s mind.

“He’s gonna confess to you. _Just go_.” Gintoki doesn’t say anything after that because Ginpachi also doesn’t say anything. They leave the conversation hanging in the air because what follows, unspoken it maybe, requires no voicing to be heard, understood.

They know each other too much to know when a plea is being uttered.

* * *

Gintoki convinces himself that he only knows of Hijikata’s true feeling for their teacher—his brother, on that fateful afternoon. But if he was to be completely honest, if he was to go down memory lane and read into every single thing, _again_ ; Gintoki knows that Hijikata has always harbored a feeling for Ginpachi.

It’s annoying to watch his brother gets the attention of the person that he works so hard in gaining notice. It’s painful to watch Ginpachi gets all the admiration and longing looks while Gintoki becomes Hijikata’s punching bag in releasing his frustration towards his unattainable brother.

And yet for every second that he gets Hijikata’s eyes on him, however hateful or annoyed it may be, Gintoki relishes every bit of it. For that small duration, he gets to hog Hijikata for his own self and wins over the older bastard.

He’s past denying it. Gintoki spent last year’s summer battling his own heart for that. So now, in their last year before graduation, Gintoki admits to loving Hijikata and tries his best to cherish their last moment together.

Gintoki tosses around his bed to lay on his back, an arm is lifted to cover his eyes.

Next week. The teen already knows the outcome of that confession. He can already picture the scene that will play with fireworks in the background. Something ugly will happen, Gintoki knows this and he utterly hates his brother from the bottom of his heart.

* * *

Gintoki found Hijikata on the ground, knees drawn close to hide his face with his back against the iron railings. Behind him the fireworks display is simmering down, slowly coming to an end. Knowing doesn’t prepare him at all. It doesn’t ease the pain of finding Hijikata heartbroken like this after Ginpachi’s answer. He’ll punch him when he’s home.

“Hijikata.”

How long has Gintoki watches this boy chasing over his brother? How long has _he_ chases over Hijikata?

The raven says nothing. There’s no trembling nor a shake that indicates a display of sorrow. Just despondence. Gintoki finds himself sharing that sentiment.

“Does it really have to be him?” Something is stuck inside Gintoki’s throat and it _stings_. “Am I really that bad that I can’t even be a replacement?”

Hijikata buries himself further.

Gintoki clenches his hands on his sides.

“Hijikata, I love you.”

The last firework sets off.

What an awful summer it is. Just the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, high school romance, am i right?


End file.
